James
James is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Handyman Loves: Sausage Hates: Cats James is a handyman for hire who can handle everything from plumbing problems to roof repair. He is kept very busy by Papa Louie, who calls James whenever something needs repair in one of Papa’s many restaurants and properties. Sometimes, his job can be quite hazardous. Once, James was kidnapped by Sarge while unclogging a sink in Wally’s Apartment. Appearance James has brown hair, wears a white shirt with blue working jacket rolled to the forearms. He wears blue pants with a belt and a pair of black shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (right) *8 Olives (bottom) *15 minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *3 Medium Burgers *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard Shell *Steak *Peppers *Cheese *Peppers *Guacamole *Peppers Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Maple syrup *Drinks **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Bacon *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Cheese Cubes *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Bacon *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D (Liner B in other holidays) *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Cherry, Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles (Nothing in other holidays) **Candy Corn, Cherry, Candy Corn (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Waffle Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Harvest Tortellini (Fettuccine in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushed Croutons (Four Green Peppers in other holidays) *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Waffle Donut (Round in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Clear Glaze in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle (none in Maple Mornings) **Baco Bites (none in other holidays) *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Wings (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese slices *8 Philly Steak slices *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Onions (right) *Well-done bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria * Multigrain Bread * Maple Jack Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) * Philly Steak * Fajita Peppers * Fried Egg * Well-done * Curly Fries * Sour Cream * Bacobites Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 38 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 30 Papa's Next Chefs 2011 *In Pineapple Division Round 1, he won to Gremmie. *In Pineapple Division Round 2, he won to Doan. *In Pineapple Division Round 3, he won to Timm. *In Pineapple vs. Wild, he won to Taylor. *In the finals, he lost to Cooper. 2012 *In Blueberry Division Round 1, he won to Matt Neff. *In Blueberry Division Round 2, he lost to Taylor. 2013 *In Dr. Cherry Division Round 1, he won to Cletus. *In Dr. Cherry Finals, he won to Tony. He made it in first place in the Dr. Cherry division. *In the semi finals, he beat Timm. *In the finals, he won against Matt into being the next chef. Trivia *He is the only customer in Papa's Burgeria not to order any toppings with his burger. In the customers chart, his favorite toppings list is blank. In the HD version, he orders bacon with his patties, and in the To Go! version he orders bacon and a fried egg with his patties. *His Hot Doggeria building combination is similar to Papa Louie's only without tomatos. *His favorite holiday season is always in autumn, examples are Halloween in Cupcakeria, Thanksgiving in Pastaria, and Maple Mornings in Donuteria and Cheeseria. * His order in Papa's Wingeria is the same as Willow's order in Wingeria HD. *He and Matt are the only male customers who make to the PNC finals twice (2011 and 2013). *In Wingeria, when Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker is on the bus to Starlight City, James is seen on the bus with Penny and Edna. *James has been the tutorial customer in both Cupcakeria and Donuteria. *He, Cooper, and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent in a game.(He and Cooper were out in Freezeria, and Chuck was out in Pancakeria). *In the Cupcakeria intro, the rolled up parts of his sleeves are missing. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his weapon is a plunger and special skill is pushing. *He beat Taylor in PNC 2011, but lost to him in PNC 2012. *In his Flipdeck info, it says he was kidnapped by Sarge while fixing a sink in Wally's apartment. However, he is not rescued with Wally in the game. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Bacon Mix. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Fajita Veggies. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Rolls. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushed Croutons. *In Pizzeria To Go! and Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Philly Steak. Order Tickets File:Triple_peppers.png|James' Taco Mia order James Papa's Pancakeria.jpg|James' Pancakeria order James' Pastaria Order During Thanksgiving.png|James' Pastaria Order during Thanksgiving James' Regular Pastaria Order.png|James' regular Pastaria Order - He only orders peppers when it is not Thanksgiving? Gallery James.png|James File:Perfect_James.png Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png File:Jamesperfectorder.jpg|James' perfect hot dog File:Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg|James gets a stomach ache Damanged.PNG Empty.PNG|Poor James has no money... Screenshot taken from Cupcakeria Intro Save.PNG|Another Cupcakeria Intro Screenshot File:WHERE_IS_HIZ_TOPPINGZ.png|No toppings? File:Q.jpg Perfect James.jpg Division winners2.jpg|James Won! James is pleased.PNG|James is pleased? Screenshot 5.png|The final round James & Willow.jpg|James and Willow won! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won Papas Next Chef 2013 Sneak peak cupcakeria.jpg|James outside of Cupcakeria along with Prudence, Timm, Cletus, Gino, and Carlo Romano. Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG|James inside Papa's Cupcakeria James Grading his Cupcake.PNG|James grading his cupcakes James Regular.jpg|James in the Customer Book Without Stars James and Cheese.png|James' cheese splash! James and burger slider.png|James being attacked by a burger slider! Cupcakeria.png James Willow Costume.JPG|James wearing Willow's outfit 85 points.jpg|85 points from me. good! James halloween.jpg|James wearing a Jack-o-lantern. No order.jpg|James angry after seeing nothing on his plate. Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png|1 2 3.. and GO! Papa Louie - James Eating a Taco.png|"Yummy pepper taco! Wait... this doesn't have peppers!" Papa's Cupcakeria - James Inside his car.png|"Sorry!" Papa's Cupcakeria - James and Papa Louie.png|Welcome to your new job Papa's Cupcakeria - James.png Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png Poor James.png Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won the Dr Cherry division Loser.png|James is not happy about that plate... When Burger Attack! - James.jpg|James' outfits in Papa Louie 2 James (Papa's Cupcakeria).jpg James Easter.jpg|James, a cute bunny! Spin N' Sauce - James - Fail.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Okay.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Great!.png Spin N' Sauce - James - Hooray!.png Perfect_Pasta_for_James.png James in Papa's Pastaria.png James without jacket.jpg|James without the shirt James on a date.jpg|James getting ready for Valentine's day Papa's Pastaria - James carrying a turkey leg.png James Perfect in Cupcakeria.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria James nearly perfect.jpg|Nearly perfect and stuck in an animation James missed by two points.jpg|Two points! TWO POINTS! James perfect close.png|The two chefs are happy with a perfect!!!!! Cooper 1.jpg Capture1.PNG comanda lui james.jpg|Perfect!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-33-20-314.jpg|James pushing a rock download (3).jpg|James Next To Scooter James about to rescue greg.png Papa's_Cupcakeria_Chefs.jpg|James As A Selectable Worker Poor James 2.png|James ain't happy with his raw chicken wings. Lolololo.png Mad James.png|James is a bit not pleased with his messy donuts. james2.png|James perfect in Hot Doggeria. Jamesperfect.png|James is happy. The cupcake cook is perfectly pleased! Capture100.PNG|James is happy with the donuts! James Taco Mia Perfect.png|James is happy with his perfect taco! James Cupcakeria Perfect.png|James is happy in Cupcakeria during his favorite holiday! Nice job, Willow! James (worn like Chuck).jpg James (Papa's Cupcakeria) official.jpg Here Is Some Poo James.PNG|Hmmm... Too Much Chili?! Screenshot_2015-06-24-11-06-35.jpg|Unlocking James in Pizzeria To Go! Screenshot_2015-06-24-13-17-26.jpg|James got a prefect pizza! Screenshot_2015-06-24-13-05-09.jpg|Its official, James is a bronze star customer!!! Fan Art Papa Louie - James LOL.jpg_thumb.jpg|Fanart by forum member magicmusic Papa's Taco Mia - James giving up.jpg Papa Louie - James as a Prince.jpg|Art by Springvanillarose Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters